The technology is known in the art that allows pairing, connection, and disconnection to be made according to the BLUETOOTH (trademark) standard when a user performs a one-touch operation by touching a headphone or speaker having the NFC (near field communication) function with a smartphone having the NFC function (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Methods for pairing wireless devices include a push-button method, a PIN (personal identification number) entry method, and a barcode scan method, for example. In the push-button method for pairing a wireless device A with a wireless device B, for example, a user pushes physical buttons provided on both the wireless device A and the wireless device B within a certain time period to perform pairing.
In place of physical buttons, application buttons (i.e., software buttons) installed in both the wireless device A and the wireless device B may be used in the push-button method. In such a case also, a user pushes software buttons displayed on both the wireless device A and the wireless device B within a certain time period to pair the wireless device A with the wireless device B. A similar pairing method may be performed by providing a physical button in one of the wireless device A and the wireless device B and by installing a software button in the other one of the devices.
The PIN entry method pairs the wireless device A with the wireless device B by entering a PIN code generated by one of the wireless device A and the wireless device B into the other one of the wireless devices. In the barcode scan method, a barcode generated by one of the wireless device A and the wireless device B is displayed as a 2-dimensional barcode, and the other one of the wireless devices takes a picture of the barcode with a camera or the like, thereby pairing the wireless device A with the wireless device B.
The push-button method requires that a physical button or software button be provided in each of the wireless device A and the wireless device B. Further, a user is required to push the buttons on both the wireless device A and the wireless device B within a certain time period. In so doing, it may take time for the user to locate the buttons on the wireless device A and the wireless device B. In the case of the PIN entry method and the barcode scan method, a user is required to enter a PIN code or to scan a barcode.
[Non-Patent Document 1]
<http://www.sony.jp/soundpremium/onetouch/>
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003101554
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012151709
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 200927637
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006109296